Operating system virtualization technologies include hypervisors that implement virtual machines and software containers that provide “thin” layers of abstraction and automation of operating-system-level virtualization. Although virtual machines implement hardware-level virtualization that provide great encapsulation, their overhead makes them too costly for system administration, and their high level of isolation makes resource sharing more difficult. On the other hand, software containers enable controlled access of the host operating system and do not require a hypervisor. Containers are lightweight and provide better performance, thereby enabling faster provisioning for efficient system management.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.